Bounty Hunter
by Miakaghost
Summary: A girl sees her parents killed by a youkai, and then decides to make killing youkai her profesion, as a bounty hunter. But she's got a new bounty head on her mind, and it has something to do with the Sanzo ikkou.Rated for naughty words.
1. Lian's Beginning

Bounty Hunter

Chap.1

That night, the rain was harder than it ever was before. The wind picked up, and dared to try to strip the clothes from Lian's very back where she stood, waiting for her parents to catch up, so they could get home and out of the storm that fate had brewed. Her mother trudged through the fields slowly, and her father stayed to support the young woman.

" Hurry up, Mama, Papa!" Lian called worridly, as the wind swept her honey colored hair into her face once again. Then, hidden by the sound of the great wind, was the sound of flapping wings. Something dove, and knocked Lian over, leaving a claw mark on her shoulder. " Papa, what was that?" She heard a gasp from her father, but only barely, the wind was so loud.

" A youkai!" He shouted, loud enough so as to be audible over the wind.

" A….youkai?" A giant creature appeared before Lian. It had fur, dark forest green, with glowing blood red eyes, and bat-like wings protruding from where arms would have been. On the end of each pointed end of the wings was a razor sharp point, which had cut the tall grass around Lian as he had dived. He grinned at the little girl, blood-stained fangs glinting under the light of his own eyes.

" Lian, run!" Lian's mother dove forward, pushing Lian back into the tall grass. She knew she was supposed to run, but Lian's legs wouldn't listen to her, and she sat paralyzed, hidden in the tall grass. The youkai turned to the woman, glaring at her in a way most fierce indeed.

"Woman, you have rid me of my intended meal, and that has made me even hungrier!" The youkai grimaced. Lian's father returned to Lian's mother's side, axe in hand. " All I wanted was that one little girl. Just one little girl. But no! You had to save her! You had to save your daughter! Now, not only have you angered me, but you have made me hungrier than I originally was!"

At this comment, Lian's father raised his axe in an attempt to protect himself.

" If you Karin, you'll have to go through me first."

" I believe…." The youkai slowly grinned as he said this. " That can be easily arranged."

"N-no! Mama! Papa! Don't do it! Don't die!" Lian cried out, but her voice was lost to the wind. And then, as she sat stupefied, she saw more blood than she had ever hoped to see in her entire lifetime. " N-no. Mama….Papa…." She gasped. " They did it."

The next day, the village leader took Lian aside and told her that he would take care of her as best he could. Lian cried her heart out, and was still crying at the funeral the afternoon.

Then, as she stood in front of the grave, she gripped her wide brimmed velvet hat with enough strength to strangle a statue, a hateful grimace on her face. The village leader looked over at her.

" Lian, I know it's hard for you to grasp, but they're not coming back. And I bet you want more than anything to either be with them now, or to have them here, but you must learn to accept death. We all face deaths at one point or another in our lives." He patted the young girl on the back.

" I don't want to die. And I don't want them back." Lian's voice was barely more than a whisper, but the village leader had sensitive ears and heard it perfectly.

" Then what **do** you want, Lian?" He asked inquisitively. The girl snapped her line of vision up to him.

" I want **revenge.**"


	2. Lian The Bounty Hunter

Bounty Hunter

Chap.2

Ten years later………

" It's a youkai! Help, youkai!" The cries rang through the village and spread like wild fire. A bat-like youkai was attacking.

" Did you hear that?" Gin asked the girl who sat calmly in a chair. The elder village leader stared at the girl for a response. " It's batlike…..forest green fur….glowing red eyes…..wings." A grin appeared on the face of the girl, and the elder could of sworn that behind her sunglasses, her amber eyes were shining with a light unlike any other. She stood up and pulled up her black trench coat, making sure to top off her outfit with a wide brimmed black lather hat.

" Yeah, Gin. I heard." She pulled on her gloves and picked up the shining silver gun laying on the table.

" Are you really going?"

" Of course. He and I have a score to settle."

" Aha ha ha hah!" The youkai laughed as he swooped down on the humans and prided himself at his own speed.

" Hey, jackass! Leave those humans alone! They have nothing to do with this!" A voice shouted. The youkai turned to see the young woman.

" You look vaguely familiar. Have I met you somewhere before?"

" Hell. Don't tell me you've forgotten! You killed my parents!"

The youkai still didn't get it. He rushed forward and the girl drew her gun, aiming quickly, and with pin-point accuracy, hit the youkai straight in the heart, nearly killing him right there. He reached out one claw, trying to grasp the girl's ankle.

" You're….you're…."

" Get your damn claws offa me!" The girl shot the youkai again, this time killing the youkai.

" You're……." The youkai's voice faded as his life ebbed away.

" Freakin' good at what I do, if I do say so myself." She grinned and sheathed her gun.

The village was quiet for a few moments, then all of the people burst out cheering. The girl waved off the villagers' praise and continued to the office where the sheriff was.

Seeing her, the sheriff whistled, and tore off a poster from the wall.

" Nice going out there, Lian. You're the best there is when it comes to bounty hunting. As promised, a hundred gold." He handed her the bag.

" Thanks, Sheriff Rao, but you know I didn't kill that scumbag because I wanted the reward, though it's a nice bonus for my efforts. " Lian replied, glancing over to the cemetery.

" Ah, yes. Still, it's nice that you rid us of that nuisance."

" He killed my parents, for heaven's sake, Rao. I had every right to kill him; bounty or not." Lian leaned against the wall of the office and lit her cigarette. " I was just a kid then, but now that I'm older, I actually do something." She took a drag.

" Ah, Lian, you know, too much of that is bad for you." Rao pointed to Lian's cigarette.

" Look, Rao, I've been training for ten years to kill that guy. I've killed over ninety-five youkai in the last three years alone. That's a lot for a girl who's only nineteen, right?"

" I suppose." Rao agreed.

" Don't you think that I deserve a drag after all that?" Lian asked. She blew a puff of smoke in his direction." Unless you disagree." Rao coughed and turned away from the smoke, the pulled a poster off the wall.

" I'm not saying anything. But here's a new bounty for ya. It'll get you outta this boring town, if that's any consolation for you."

" 'Fraid not. What is it?" Lian snatched the paper from Rao. Her eyes want wide. " This is…..this youkai is….."

" I guess even Lian lightfoot gets scared of bounty heads, huh?" Rao smiled. Lian grinned.

" This youkai is the best I've ever come across." She looked up at Rao. " I'll take the job."


	3. Meeting Some Strange Men

Bounty Hunter

Chap.3

"Sanzoooooooo…." Whined Goku, like a little child.

" What!" Sanzo growled, glowering at the monkey from over the top of his paper.

" I've gotten us the last room the inn has." Hakkai announced as he walked back to the group.

" Yeah, but maybe you should check for more, or some curtains, in case I find a girl." Gojyo joked.

" Like you're going to find a girl at this hour. All the girls here have already turned you down flat, ero kappa." Goku snapped.

" Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, monkey!" Suddenly, the wind from outside flooded into the inn, chilling all inside. The door slammed closed and a girl stood in a black trench coat, and then walked straight to the innkeeper. They watched her talk to him, then drop her head to the table, and order a drink. The strongest thing the inn had, as Sanzo noticed.

" Wow. Just lookit her." Goku gaped. Two silver guns were strapped to the girl's thighs, and a sword of considerable length was strapped on her back. On her wide brimmed black hat was a red scarf, held together at the front by a small metal ring, which looked like a youkai limiter, but was blood stained.

" I know." Gojyo grinned.

" Gojyo, listen." Hakkai held up a hand to silence the half-breed.

" No rooms left. That mean camping again. Great. And in this weather." She grimaced at the thought of camping out in the storm. " That would make four nights in a row I've slept outside."

" Miss?" Hakkai called. The girl looked over. Her drink arrived, or rather the bottle. Apparently, she had asked for the entire bottle. She carried the bottle over to their table and sat down, and took a swig of the beer.

" Whaddya want?" She took out a cigarette and lit it, pulling down her collar.

" Did I hear correctly that you've been camping for four days?" Hakkai asked. The girl nodded as she took a drag and took off her hat, revealing honey colored hair, which fell down around her shoulders. She took off her glasses and her amber eyes shone brightly.

" Sure have been. What's it to you, Sweetie?"

" I was just thinking. Would you like to stay with us?" Hakkai offered.

" Stay with you? Now you really are a sweetie. But what do your companions think?"

" No, Hakkai!" Sanzo hissed. Gojyo nodded ecstaticly. Goku frowned.

" Well, she couldn't be too bad, could she?" He asked.

" Then it's final. I'm stayin' with you guys tonight." The girl smiled, a smug grin on her face.

" Can we at least know your name?" Sanzo eyed the girl carefully.

" I'm Lian." Lian replied, taking another drag.

" So what's with all that weaponry?" The monk asked.

" I don't need to answer that."

" Yes, you do. Now answer it before I blow a hole in your stupid head."

" Not if I blow one in your head first, Goldilocks." Lian gripped one of her guns.

" There's really no need for violence." Hakkai tried to stop the argument. Lian nodded, and brushed a hand over Gojyo's outer coat, then stood up.

" I don't entirely trust you guys yet. I thank you for your kindness, but I don't really trust you yet. You're youkai." She hissed.

" So we are. So what?" Gojyo asked.

" What do you mean 'so what' ?" Lian asked, holding up the spare room key she'd pick pocketed from Gojyo. " A youkai killed my parents. I have every right to hate them. "

" That doesn't mean you have any right to kill us, you know, Lian!" Goku snapped. Lian pulled out one gun and pointed it to Goku's forehead. Normally, a gun like that would have been just like Sanzo's. But the coldness from the silver pressed to his forehead remained and with the coldness, a slight tingling that froze Goku on the spot, paralyzing him. He couldn't even seem to swallow.

" Actually, Goku, I do. Cause that's my job, jackass saru."


	4. I'm After Cho Gonou

Bounty Hunter

Chap.1

Lian hung her coat on a chair, revealing a full body suit leather outfit. She glanced over at the men watching her.

"Is it odd to see a girl?" She asked.

"Well, it is to see one undress in front of us with no hesitation." Sanzo interjected.

"You obviously don't get out much, Goldilocks." Lian shook her head. The men saw her take out a paper and glance over at Hakkai. She grinned, and tucked the paper back inside her coat. " Night." She said before laying down on the extra bed and going to sleep. "Tomorrow. I swear. Tomorrow."

"Lian seemed to disappear last night." Hakkai noted, as the men made their way through town gathering up their groceries. Gojyo nodded.

"Yeah. She simply disappeared."

"Cho Gonou." Lian's voice called. She stood behind them, coat on, and a grin on her face. The crowd parted when they saw her, making a clearing in the street.

"Lian, that's where you are. We were wondering where you went." Hakkai greeted the girl. Seika smiled and ran up to Hakkai.

"Lian? She's a great youkai slayer! They say she goes around destroying evil youkai and saving people!" She exclaimed. Lian rolled her eyes.

"Seika, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't go around destroying evil youkai, and if I save someone, it's completely unintentional." She told the little girl.

"What do you mean?" Seika asked.

" Seika, I'm a bounty hunter." Lian pulled out the paper she was looking at the previous night and tossed it to the group of men. "I go after youkai with bounties on their heads. I don't care whether they're good or not, I simply do my job. And if you'll look at that paper, you still have a pretty big bounty on your head, Cho Gonou."

" What? But-" Hakkai glanced down at the paper and nodded. "I see."

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**Cho Gonou**

**Early to late twenties**

**Light brown hair**

**Green eyes**

**Wanted for mass murder**

" I see. So he's a bounty head." Gojyo nodded.

" Keep reading. Then you'll see why I persist here instead of after another pathetic youkai." Lian urged them.

**7,000 bounty **

**to the first person to bring in this felon**

" 7,000! Damn, that's a lot of money!" Gojyo exclaimed. Lian nodded.

"I'm self supported, you know. I have to go after big bounties like this to really last till the next one." Lian grinned and unsheathed her sword, pointing it towards Hakkai. "So, you see, Gonou, you have to die."


End file.
